


For You.

by MTT_Brand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Borderline Personality Disorder, Coercion, Crying, Depression, Drug Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ghost Mettaton, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mettaton EX, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Mood Swings, Other, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Verbal Abuse, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Brand/pseuds/MTT_Brand
Summary: Love is a hard thing to do when it was used like a weapon against you all your life.





	For You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic based on real events. It will be filled with triggering subject matters such as child abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, manipulation, gaslighting, triangulation (the term being used as it is in psychology), thoughts of suicide, and all that I've thought to tag above. Characters will be tagged as their position in the story becomes relevant and so will triggering subject matters.
> 
> Please remember that this is a vent fic first and foremost. If you like it, feel free to comment and leave kudos. If you don't, feel free to leave insults and affronts on my person in the comments and lift your middle finger squarely in my username's direction on your electronic device's screen.
> 
> I don't mind either way.
> 
> Enjoy.

“I’d kill for you.”

 

A certain tenseness began to fill the room.

 

Both were quiet for a moment.

 

“I-”

Mad Dummy interrupted Happstablook’s train of thought, interjecting quite seriously with “No. You don’t fucking understand! I’d kill for you! I’d die for you! That’s how much I’d do for you! For this family!”

Happstablook froze. Mad’s face was serious. Much too serious. Happstablook couldn’t find their voice for a moment with how horrifying Mad Dummy looked, seeming on the verge of going on a murdering spree to prove just how much they loved their cousin. The sharp furrow in their vessel’s brow, the pursed lips(?) of their vessel’s mouth that looked as flat and grim as a flatlining heart monitor, the soulless eyes that almost stared at Happstablook like they were so incredibly loved but it wasn’t real love. Happstablook was an object. Nothing more than something to win the favor of so Happstablook could go back to being content with how things were before.

The contentment never lasted.

“M-Maddy…” Happstablook finally stuttered out, “I… appreciate the thought but-”

“But WHAT?”

Happstablook looked to the floor quickly, losing their confidence once Mad Dummy raised their voice. They could spot Mad Dummy sneering at them from behind the fringe of their ghostly hair. (Though they usually regretted doing so.)

How could they forget the rule of surviving in this world?

Out there, it was kill or be killed.

In here, it was manipulate or be manipulated.

“...Nothing.”

“Good,” Mad Dummy replied curtly as they turned to leave. “By the way, Haps,” Mad Dummy started once again, as they continued to make their way out of the room.

“...Yes, Maddy?” Happstablook looked to Mad Dummy, nervous once more.

“Tell Napstablook they’re just as much of an idiot as you if they want a body.”

Happstablook only nodded, trying to keep their anxious swallowing discrete.

“Y-yeah. I’ll do that.”

“Remember. I only have this body because I fucked up! I’m only trying to protect you two from the terror of being out there in a corporeal form!”

“...Of course…” Happstablook tried to keep a neutral expression but couldn’t help the tears coming to their eyes.

Them and Napstablook were being protected. Happstablook knew that was a privilege in this kind of world. They didn’t have bodies. So they couldn’t get hurt.

 

They were being kept safe. They were loved.

 

So why did Happstablook feel like crying?


End file.
